Laser Tag in Las Vegas
by grillows.x3.forever
Summary: The CSI's, Lindsey, and her friend Miley play laser tag! Grillows, Grissom's pov. 4 chapters, finally done! R&R, fame and flame, whatever you like.
1. Chapter 1

**Laser Tag in Las Vegas**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this show, it wouldn't have had the worst finale ever.**

**A/N: The Title pretty much sums it up. Grissom's POV… it's Grillows, too… like I would write something else!**

"Catherine, I am **not** playing laser tag! What are we, ten?" I yell.

"Oh, come on, Gil! The whole team's going! It's not like it was my idea, either. It was Greg's! All he wanted to do was get the team back together after the whole thing with Ecklie!" Catherine shouts back. "Come on, it could be fun."

"Or it could be potentially dangerous to my health." I mutter under my breath. After all, she did say that Greg

suggested it. Uh oh. She glared at me.

"Gil, please. The whole team hasn't done something like this since… well, you know." Yeah. I know. Since what happened to Nick. I feel a pang of guilt at that thought and start thinking about it.

"Well…" Wait a minute! She's tricking me! How dare her! "You're tricking me." I say out loud and narrow my eyes. She groans and slaps me in the chest with our current case folder. "Ow!"

"Gil, please?" She says genuinely, at first. "Do it for your wife." She then proceeds to talk to me sternly and gives me a 'Catherine' glare as she holds up her hand and shows me her ring. I groan. Now there's nothing I can do without ending up sleeping on the couch tonight. Women and their hormones.

"Fine." I give in. "But you owe me!" I yell as she smiles and walks out of my office triumphantly. This could be interesting…. Now that that's over, I begin to wonder how exactly you play laser tag. It's not like I've ever done it before… Catherine used to take Lindsey to play at the local arcades when she was younger. I could ask her… nah, don't want to act too curious.

Catherine pulls the Denali into the parking lot as Lindsey and her friend, Miley, chatter about something in the back seat. I open my door and step out into the merciless heat. Warrick pulls his Tahoe into the space next to ours, albeit a little crooked.

"Warrick,"

"Yeah Sar?"

"You will never drive again while I'm in there with you." Sara says as I smirk. Warrick rolls his eyes at Sara. Greg gives Lindsey a huge hug.

"Hey, it's my partner in crime! How are you?" Greg asks as they slap hi-fives.

"Good, Greggo. Hey guys." Lindsey says. She introduces Miley to everyone. I turn to the building we pulled up in front of.

"'Greg's Laser Tag Arena?'" I read the sign, and then give Greg a funny look.

"What? I don't own it! My best friend Greg does." I groan. Two Greg's. Just what I need.

"Well, come on! Didn't we come here to play some tag?" Lindsey asks as Miley and Greg cheer. I sigh. This ought to be fun.

"Behold, the mother of all laser tag arenas." Greg says dramatically as he pulls open the door, humming something that he must have made up to be his own theme song. I peer inside. It's dark. Is it supposed to be dark?

"Is it supposed to be this dark, or we do have a power shortage?" I ask Catherine genuinely. She gives me a funny look. Guess that means it's supposed to be dark. Greg leads us in to a counter in front of the door.

"Greg!"

"Greg!" Both Greg's shout and do some sort of handshake/hug. Greg number two looks strangely like Greg number one, and I wonder if human cloning has, in fact, been legalized.

"These are my co-workers, and their kids. Well, one's their kid. The other's their kid's friend. Their kid. Those two." Greg pointed at Catherine and I and I'm sure I had a dazed and confused look on my face after attempting to comprehend what he had just said. Greg number two nodded his blonde head and said something like "righteous".

"Ok, dudes and dudes' kids. Let's play laser tag!" Greg number two said as I lost all hope of getting out of this once and for all. Lindsey and Miley cheered. I groaned.

"Come on honey." Catherine pulls my arm as Lindsey, Miley and Greg one and two run towards a door at the back marked "Laser Tag Arena".

"I don't want to." I whine, sounding like Lindsey… or Greg, for that matter. Catherine sighs.

"Come on, I'm not your mother. Quit your whining. Let's go!" And so I'm dragged off towards that dreaded, neon door. Oh joy.

**A/N: So… what do you think? Sticks and stones, people. Sticks and stones.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Nick yells as he runs towards us while I am being dragged towards my doom. "Hey, Greg, what'd you do to your hair?"

"Dude… do I know you?" Greg number two says to Nick as he turns around. I smirk at the look on Nick's face.

"Who are you… and what have you done with Greg?"

"I'm Greg. Greg's over there." Greg number two points to our Greg and Nick narrows his eyes.

"Ohhhkay." Nick says and gives the two Greg's a funny look. "So… what are we doing?"

"What do you think we're doing? We're getting forced to play laser tag!" I shout at Nick as Catherine tightened her grip on my arm. Ow. Dammit, she glared at me again!

"No, Gris, **you're** getting forced. I think it might be fun." Sara says optimistically and I wonder if there aren't two Sara's, too. Ah, she just wants to suck up to Greg. Well, our Greg.

"Ok… here we go." Greg number two says as he pushes open the neon green door. It's even darker in there than it is out here.

"Come on, Gil." Catherine pulls my arm more and I stumble.

"I don't want to!" I say, sounding like a four year old.

"Gil. Didn't we already have this talk?" Oh yeah. Right. Sleeping on the couch. Grr, I have no excuse now…

"I… um… have eye trouble and can't be shot at with lasers?" I try.

"That will definitely not work." Catherine glares at me. Well I think she's glaring, it's pitch black in here.

"Kay, CSI dudes. So this thing goes over your head and fastens around you like so." Greg number two demonstrates with this thing that has straps on it. "When you see one of these that's not one of your teammates, shoot it." He says. Well, I had gathered that much information. Next he pulls out a laser gun.

"This is the laser gun. You shoot with it." No, really. Let's keep stating the obvious. "All right, dudes and mini-dudes. Let's split you up. Grab a partner." Catherine's still holding my arm. Well, that was easy. Miley and Lindsey pair up quickly. So do Sara and Greg, and Nick and Warrick.

"Ok. Now, you each will pick a team color. Blue, yellow, red, or green." He says. Catherine quickly picks blue, her favorite color. Lindsey and Miley shout 'red', Nick says green, and Sara groans.

"Aww, I hate yellow." Sara whines. There's the old Sara.

"Ok, so the object is to shoot out the other teams. Whoever is left at the end, wins. The first two times you are shot, you are penalized for one minute until your gun and shield light up again. Three times, you're out." Greg number two gestures above us. "There are two meeting places for teams called 'safe zones' on the third floor, one on the second, and one on this floor." Whoa, this thing is three floors? "Round one will start when the buzzer goes off. Good luck. Oh, and watch out for the turrets, dudes." Turrets? What is this, a war zone?

I'm jerked out of my thoughts as Catherine pulls me along with the rest of the group over to the rack of gear. Everyone puts on their shields and grabs their guns. Ours start to glow blue immediately. Weird.

"Let's go, dudes!" Greg number one shouts as he and Greg two lead us out another door into the arena. Wow.

"This is the first floor." Greg two says. Weird techno music is playing in the background. Not my first choice, but what can I say. "Everyone ready? SET? GO!" Everyone stands there a little confused for a moment then runs in all directions. Catherine and I just stand there.

"Ok, so what are we doing?" Catherine asks me.

"You're asking me?"

"Well I've never been to a three floor laser tag arena!"

"I suggest we go shoot people!" I say enthusiastically. She gives me a strange look.

"Ok, let's go." We run down the isles, looking through the mirrors or windows in the walls. I see something move out of the corner of my eye… and some blonde hair. GREG!

"Sorry, boss." Greg says with an evil grin and shoots my target.

"Damn." I just started, and I'm out already? What is this, a competition? I walk around trying to find the meeting area. When I finally find it, my shield is recharged. Just my luck. I run back out of the meeting area and up the stairs. Someone's trying to hide from me behind that wall. Tee hee. My turn.

"Nooooo!" Sara yells from behind the wall as I shoot at her target through a hole in the wall. I laugh. This is kinda fun. I hear footsteps behind me and turn to point my gun at them.

"NO!" Catherine raises her hands up in front of her and I pull my finger off the trigger. Well that was close.

"Let's gang up on people." I say and Catherine narrows her eyes. Suddenly, a sly smile breaks out on her face.

"You're having fun." She states.

"No… I'm not. Ok maybe. I wanna shoot!" I say, sounding like Lindsey again. I see a flash of long blonde hair. Speak of the devil.

"Haha!" Lindsey and Miley shout in victory as they shoot Catherine and I. Damnit! I'll get her.

"Come on, let's follow them! We can get them when the targets recharge." I say to Catherine. She nods with an evil grin. We run softly behind Lindsey and Miley. At first, they don't really notice.

"Hey, Mil, do you feel like someone's following us?" Lindsey says to Miley as we dive behind a wall. They both turn around.

"Nah, stuff echoes around in here." Lindsey says to Miley and they continue walking. Our shields charge up.

"Haha, now we can get them." Catherine whispers in my ear from behind me. I smile. We crouch down and walk slowly behind them as they point their guns through windows on the walls.

"One." Catherine says.

"Two."

"THREE!" We both yell and shoot their targets. Miley and Lindsey scream in fright and fall on the floor.

"Linds, you okay? Miley?" Catherine runs over.

"Ooooh I'm gonna get you." Lindsey says angrily to us.

"You started it!" Catherine says back and sticks her tongue out. They start to get up. Their shields are almost charged. Uh oh. "Run!" Catherine yells and we head in the opposite direction, running into Nick on our way.

"Bam!" Nick and Warrick slap hi-fives in victory as they shoot our targets.

"Damn you." Catherine says with a wicked grin to them. We keep running.

"Here!" We slip into a dark niche on the wall, facing each other.

"Are they recharged?" I ask and try to look at my target. We're stuck together.

"I dunno… why don't you look?" Catherine says with a 'duh' voice. I look down at her target. "AT YOUR TARGET!" She yells and smacks me on the arm. I grin.

"Yeah, they're recharged." I say. We slip out of the niche and walk with our backs to the wall. We walk slowly, pointing our guns out in front of us.

"Greg!" I say softly to Catherine as we spot Greg to the left of us.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan." Catherine said with a smile…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! And becoming my friends on MySpace! lol!**

"Ok. Here's the plan." Catherine whispers into my ear. "We split up. I go left; you go right and circle around to a position where Greg can't see you. Is your phone on vibrate?" I look down to check and nod. "Good." She says. "When your phone vibrates, you jump out and shoot, since you have the best aim. I'll distract."

"But how… are you going to distract him?" I ask.

"You'll see." Catherine says with an evil glint in her eye.

"Ok…." I say uncertainly

"Ok. Let's do this thing!" Catherine says and we split up. I run softly around the walls and aim my gun through a hole in the wall. I see Catherine walk up to Greg and can hear them talking faintly. Greg points his gun at Catherine's target, but Catherine holds up her hands and shouts.

"No!" Catherine yells. "How about you just forget about that gun." She suggests to Greg and walks a little closer. Uh oh, I know what she's doing now. Greg had better get out of there while he still can.

"You know," Catherine reaches a hand out to Greg's hair and runs her fingers through it. I can see him gulp. "I think your hair looks much sexier curly." Oh boy, too late now Greggo. I can see Catherine murmuring something into his ear while she pulls out her cell phone and speed dials me. She moves around to the back of Greg as he gets redder. My phone vibrates. Showtime.

"Uh… Cath?" Greg says and gulps. I slowly walk down the walls, but spot something out the corner of my eye. I turn and point my gun towards the right. I see a flash of blonde hair. Oh no.

I look through the window. Catherine is starting to look a little impatient as she keeps distracting Greg. She buzzes me again. I see Lindsey again out of the corner of my eye. She's closer. I come up with a plan.

I walk out from behind the wall and act like I suddenly spot Greg and Catherine.

"Wh… what are you doing?" I say and begin to glare at Greg. Catherine smiles at me and winks, catching my drift.

"Uh… boss, I swear I didn't do anything! I… she… no… wait!" I raise my gun to his target.

"Goodbye, Greg." I say in an evil voice. I pull the trigger.

"NO!" Greg yells. Catherine runs out from behind him.

"Sorry, Greggo." She says to him and laughs as we run behind another wall. Greg sulks off to find Sara.

"Well… it kind of worked."

"What took you so long!" Catherine asks exasperatedly as we sit down on the floor.

"Uh… I found Lindsey."

"We gotta get her!" Catherine says evilly.

"I saw her running over there." I point over to a section of walls. Just then, we hear a noise behind us.

"Oh crap." Catherine mutters. We jump up and whirl around, pointing our guns.

"Later." Lindsey says with a wicked smile. She runs away, but doesn't shoot us.

"Why didn't she shoot?" I ask Catherine. She shrugs and we turn around.

"Ahh!" Catherine screams in surprise as we face Miley, who is grinning up at us.

"Yeah… later." She says and shoots our targets.

"DAMNIT!" I shout. They're dead.

"Argh… 9 year olds are smarter than I thought!" Catherine says angrily as we begin to run towards where we think Miley and Lindsey escaped to. I pull on the back of Catherine's shirt as I see the two of them running down the stairs. Catherine turns around and glares at me.

"What the hell was that for?" She asks angrily. I put a finger to her lips and point down the stairs. She smiles.

"Let's go." She says and we head down the stairs…

**Sorry it's not too long, but I had to go and really wanted to update it today! Thanks to my readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Well I'm back after ZOOMTOWN TURNED OFF OUR INTERNET! Since we supposedly "downloaded illegal movies." I hate you, Zoomtown. But now we have our internet back. Yay. Read on, my friends.**

We walk softly down the stairs about ten steps behind Miley and Lindsey, who are frantically running down them. They get to the bottom of the stairs when Catherine steps on something plastic. A loud crunch fills the strangely quiet air.

"What was that?" I hear Lindsey whisper to Miley.

"What the hell are we-?"

"Just stand still and hold your breath, Gil."

"But we have glowing-"

"STAND." Whoa, down Catherine. Ok. So I follow Catherine's lead and stand completely still. Miley and Lindsey look up towards us.

"Hmm… must have been from somewhere else." Miley whispers and the both head off to the left. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"How come they didn't see us?" I ask in confusion.

"The lights on our guns and shields turn off after twenty seconds of not being moved. To save battery power."

"Ahh, you just know everything, don't you?" I ask sarcastically and Catherine nods.

"Come on, let's go." We walk softly down the stairs and watch as Miley and Lindsey thread through the walls, looking for us. We reach the bottom step and Catherine giggles with delight like a little girl.

"We are so gonna get them." She grins and rubs her hands together.

"Ok, that was a little scary." I say.

"Really? Maybe I should have done that to Greg."

"No, I think what you did had the, er, desired effect." I say and she grins. We start walking towards where Lindsey and Miley were heading, and soon spot them.

"There they-" I stop short as Catherine shoves me behind the wall, knocking me onto my knees. "Ow! This is not the time to be attacking me!"

"Shh! Sara's behind us!"

"Oh, Catherine, Gris… I know you're over there!" We hear from behind the wall.

"She's probably trying to get us back for getting Greg!" I exclaim softly.

"Go!" Catherine pushes me onto my hands and knees and we crawl in between the walls.

"Don't be shy…." We hear from behind us.

"Forget about you being scary." I say to Catherine. I peek around the other side of the wall and stop short. Catherine runs into me.

"Ow! Why'd you stop?"

"Greg. They're two-timing us!" I exclaim angrily.

"Oh, it's definitely on now." Catherine pulls on my shirt and motions for me to turn around. We get up and start walking slowly the other way, our backs to the walls. Greg peeks his head around the corner just as we're at the end of the wall.

"Holy sh-" Catherine yells but covers her mouth as Greg's head shows up centimeters away from her face.

"We've got you now." Greg says evilly and rubs his hands together. Oh crap.

"Ok, ok. We surrender." Catherine walks out into the middle of the isle and throws her hands up. I follow her. I see her flip open her cell phone and type something. "You've got us." I read her cell as she positions it towards me. _When I cough, run. _Oh, great plan, Cath. Just then she coughs and looks at me.

"Go!" I yell and we run down the isles, zig zagging our way through them. I laugh as I hear Greg and Sara shout at each other behind us.

"Why didn't you grab them?"

"Who do you think I am, Superman?" Greg shouts back. I laugh again. We turn the corner and run back up the steps when a voice comes over the speakers.

"Dudes and dudes' kids, you have three minutes left in your session." Greg number two says over the speakers. "If you get shot from now on, your shields will not turn back on. Last dudes standing win!"

"Ok, let's hustle." Catherine says. Hustle? I'll ask her about that one later. We run softly around the floor, looking for Lindsey and Miley.

"There!" Catherine whispers softly and tackles me, shoving me behind a wall onto the ground.

"Ow! This is **not** football!" I yell at her. She shoves her hand over my mouth.

"Shush! They're around the corner on the other side of the wall!" I sit up and grin.

"Let's get 'em." I say. We get up softly and round the corner. Lindsey and Miley are standing there, their backs to us. We walk up slowly and…

"YES!" Catherine shouts in victory as we shoot their targets. Lindsey and Miley turn around.

"What? Aww man!" Lindsey says. I grin at her.

"We got you, we got you." Catherine sings as she dances around them.

"Mom, you're crazy!" Lindsey exclaims as Catherine continues to shout in victory.

"We may be crazy, but we got you!" Catherine shouts. "Ok well, gotta go, see ya, bye!" We both run the other way in search of Nick, Warrick, Sara, and Greg. I see Sara out of the corner of my eye and shoot at her target.

"Oh yeah!" Catherine shouts and we slap hi-fives as Sara looks around to see who hit her target.

"GRISSOM!" She yells angrily. Uh oh, time to go. We run the other way as we hear Sara yell for Greg. I turn around and look as Catherine swings around and shoots Greg's target.

"Woo hoo!" Catherine yells and we start running again. Greg sinks onto his knees in defeat.

"Nooooo!" He yells behind us as Catherine throws her head up and laughs.

"Warrick and Nick at 2 o'clock!" Catherine yells and we dive behind a wall. Nick and Warrick turn around.

"Did you just hear Cath yell?" Warrick asks.

"Yep." Nick replies.

"Oh crap." Catherine says. We crawl on the floor as we hear Nick and Warrick walking closer towards us. Catherine pops up and shoots their targets through a hole in the wall

"HAHA! YES! GIL WE WON!" Nick and Warrick look down at their targets.

"Damnit!" They both yell. I grin and Catherine pulls me to her. She kisses me in victory.

"Maybe we should play laser tag more often." I say and she grins. The buzzer sounds through the speakers.

"Damn, you guys got us good." Warrick says to us.

"All in a day's work, Warrick." I say and he rolls his eyes. I laugh as we head down the steps.

"Great game, dudes! Catherine and Grissom, you are the winners!" Greg number two shouts. Catherine raises her hands in victory.

"Thank you, thank you very much." She says and everyone laughs.

"Now the question is who really did better? Catherine or the amazing shooter Grissom?" Sara asked and grinned.

"Well, I personally think that I did better." I say jokingly to Catherine.

"Oh really?" She places her hands on her hips. "You're gonna get it now!"

"Uh oh." I say and run back into the arena, Catherine following me close behind.

**Author's Other Note: Woohoo, finally done! lol! Hope you liked it**


End file.
